


Help From Unexpected Places

by All_the_fandoms2018



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Angst, mentions of torture, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-19 21:58:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14246592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_the_fandoms2018/pseuds/All_the_fandoms2018
Summary: A ToG and ACoTaR crossover that takes place after the events of Empire of Storms. Basically, the night court shows up on the boat with Rowan and the others because of a letter that was sent to them by Aelin before her capture.





	1. Unexpected Guests

Rowan stood at the prow of the ship gazing out across the water as though he could see all the way to Doranelle. He had been distant since they had been on board, not speaking to anyone unless it was to plan Aelin’s rescue. Elide wanted to help him, but she did not know him well enough to try. She took her cue from Gavriel and Lorcan and just gave him his space. 

She was about to go ask him if he had eaten at all that day when Rowan turned abruptly and tilted his head as if hearing something she couldn’t. Suddenly people appeared in the space where Rowan had been looking. Several things happened too quickly for her to register at the time. Rowan had his dagger against one of the people’s throats, a male with tan skin and jet black hair with wings to match, and Gavriel and Lorcan appeared seconds later with their weapons out as well surrounding the group that had appeared. Elide began to analyze the scene before her hoping Anneith would give her some signal for what to do next. There were three males, all tall and dark haired with wings that looked like bat’s wings and three females, two who favored each other and another, a tall blonde who fiercely surveyed the ship. She had never seen fae, for they were most certainly fae, with wings before, but she could tell that this was a powerful group. 

“Who are you? And what do you want?” Elide demanded. Lorcan growled at her to stay back, but she refused to hide. 

The male in the middle of the group settled his violet eyes on her face. “We received a message from someone called Aelin,” he replied. At this, Rowan pushed his dagger tighter against the male’s throat, and his companions stepped in closer to him. “She asked if we would come help her kingdom fight against the demons that were terrorizing it. She said if she wasn’t able to stop them, they may spread elsewhere. We are just here to meet with her to learn more about the situation. Are you Aelin?” he asked Elide. 

“No, my name is Elide. Rowan why don’t you take a step back, and we can let our guests try and explain themselves.” Surprisingly Rowan did as she asked as did Lorcan and Gavriel; though none of them put away their weapons. 

“Now, why don’t you tell us who you are and what Aelin told you?” she asked. 

The male who had spoken earlier replied, “My name is Rhysand and this is Feyre.” he gestured to a female beside him. “We are high lord and lady of the night court. And these are members of my court Mor, Nesta, Cassian, and Azriel” 

“Aelin, who I believe is queen of Terrasen, sent a letter to my mate requesting our help. We have never been to your continent before and were surprised to get her message, so we decided to come meet with her,” he continued.

“Yes, I sent her a reply several weeks ago to some place called Skull’s Bay. She said that she would be on a ship in this area.” Feyre added. 

Rowan was staring at them with his mouth gaped open. Elide had never seen him so at a loss for words. She watched as he seemed to process all of this new information. 

“When did you say she sent a reply to that your message?” Rowan growled at Feyre, his dagger now down by his side. Elide noticed that his tone made the males in Feyre’s groups from a tighter formation around her. 

“About two weeks ago I would say. We are just now arriving because we had to make sure that the running of our court would continue in our absence.” Feyre replied obviously unfazed by Rowan’s growl. 

As Rowan considered her words for a few moments, no one spoke but Elide could sense Rhysand’s companions readying to fight their way out if need be. She could tell Lorcan could sense it too. Then Rowan cleared his throat and said, “My mate has been captured by Queen Maeve. We are on our way to get her back. It is possible Aelin saw that this was a possibility and sent you our possible location. We would appreciate your help in getting her back if you are willing. I would do anything at this point.” 

Elide stared at Rowan in shock for revealing their true situation, but the tension slowly dissipated when Rhysand and his companions looked at Rowan with sympathy and understanding. Elide knew then that these were people who were not strangers to hardship. Rhysand glanced at his mate who nodded and then held out his hand to Rowan, “We will do what we can.”

Rowan shook his hand with a nod and walked off murmuring over his shoulder, “Elide will you get them settled please?” to take up his spot again watching the ship cut through the waves. 

Elide turned towards the group of strangers that now had their attention on her. “I will show you where you can sleep tonight. How many rooms will you need?” 

“Four,” replied the tall blonde female that Rhysand had called Mor who was standing behind Feyre guarding her back. 

Elide moved to show them to rooms below deck when Lorcan filed in beside her. She sighed in annoyance that he felt she needed his protection but did not say anything.


	2. Parting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, the group decides who is going to Doranelle and who is staying behind. It is told from Elide's point of view

Over the past several days, Rowan had filled in Rhys, Feyre, and the rest of their court on his plans to rescue Aelin, which were basically to get in and out of Maeve’s dungeons with Aelin and without anyone knowing they were there. It had been decided that Rhys, Feyre, Cassian and Azriel would join Rowan and Lorcan in Doranelle while Elide, Nesta, Gavriel, and Mor would stay behind and guard the ship. 

Elide sat on the beach and watched the others getting ready to go to Doranelle. It had already become a place of nightmares in Elide’s mind because of the stories she had heard of Maeve. Elide’s eyes slid to Lorcan who was strapping on enough weaponry to take down an army. He looked up and their eyes met for a moment before Elide looked away towards where the others were readying themselves. Both Gavriel and Lorcan had offered to stay behind to guard the ship with her, but in the end she had asked only Gavriel to stay behind. She was deep in her own thoughts when Lorcan’s face appeared in her vision. He was squatting down in front of her on the sand with a concerned expression on his face. 

“Will you be okay here while we are gone?” he asked. 

Elide just rolled her eyes, “I will be fine Lorcan. I have all these other people staying behind with me. You all are the ones who will be in real danger.”

“Is that concern I hear?” Lorcan asked with his head cocked to the side and a slight upward tilt to his lips. 

“Of course I am concerned! Who knows what Maeve is doing to Aelin right now or if you will all come back alive! Only a heartless person would be unconcerned!” Elide seethed and then stomped away from him. 

Lorcan ran to get in front of her, “Look, I know that you are worried. I will do everything I can to bring her back Elide, even if it means my life. I did not mean for this to happen; I was just trying to keep you safe like I promised.” Lorcan breathed and then walked over to finish getting ready. 

Elide was stunned to silence, but walked over and gave Lorcan a nod as she went to check on Rowan. “Are you ready?” she asked Rowan. 

Rowan turned to face her with those cold warrior’s eyes staring into her own and she readied herself for him to brush her off as someone unnecessary. Instead Rowan just put a hand on her shoulder, “Yes. I know the ship will be in good hands with you here while we are gone. We will get Aelin and then be on our way to Terrasen soon.,” he said quietly as though to convince himself that what he was saying was true.  
He looked around at the others and said, “Remember the plan. Rhys and Feyre will winnow us into Doranelle. Feyre and Azriel will stand watch while the rest of us go down to the dungeons to get Aelin. Feyre and Rhys will stay in communication with each other in case something goes wrong. Then we will grab Aelin and winnow back here. Any questions?”

“Yes, what will we do if Maeve is down in the dungeons with Aelin?” Lorcan asked. 

Rowan breathed deeply like he did not want to say what he was about to say. “Then we will have to wait until she leaves to get Aelin, unless it looks like Maeve is about to kill her. I doubt that Maeve would do that as she probably wants to find a way to use Aelin’s power to her own advantage.” 

Elide shuddered at his words and silence fell over their group. Rowan and the others grabbed hands as she and Lorcan locked eyes again. He gave her slight nod, and then they were gone. Elide had seen the Rhys and his court winnow before,but it still caught her off guard every time. 

Gavriel murmured behind her, “He will be okay you know. He’s a survivor.” 

Elide scoffed and walked away to find some way to busy herself and keep her mind off of what was happening in Doranelle.


	3. Questioning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowan and the others make it to Doranelle and find Aelin, but she is not exactly as she was when they last saw her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taking me so long to update. I'm not sure where I want the rest of the story to go at this point, and I have been really busy with work. But anyway, I hope you enjoy it! Please leave kudos and comments!!

They winnowed to an overgrown courtyard just above Maeve’s dungeon. Rowan silently signaled to Feyre and Azriel where they should stand guard and they peeled off from the group to wait for the others to return with Aelin. Azriel would be able to sense if anyone was coming or had seen them and Feyre would be able to make them forget they had seen anything out of the ordinary. Rowan was glad to have them on his side, and he knew that if Aelin trusted them enough to ask for their help then he could too. 

The rest of them walked on near silent feet down an empty corridor to the staircase that lead to the dungeons on near silent feet. Rowan and Lorcan were in the lead since they knew the layout of the palace, but they both paused when they saw that the torch had been lit the top of the staircase. That had been the sign that someone was down there. Rowan’s heart sank knowing what Maeve could be doing to Aelin. He glanced over his shoulder at the others, and Rhysand raised his eyebrow in question. Rowan shook his head and motioned for them to continue to follow him. 

There was a back way down to the dungeons that Rowan had often used during his time in Doranelle. The entrance came out behind the wall of the dungeon where one could watch what was happening without being seen. Maeve had ordered some of her cadre to watch the questioning process, as she called it, to help her gauge her captives’ reactions. She never used this area herself because she preferred to be more closely involved. 

They continued down the dark passageway and the damp smell brought Rowan back to the times that he had witnessed Maeve’s questioning and his heart began to beat frantically. When they got down to the bottom of the passage Rowan pointed to a slit in the wall where they would be able to see into the main room of the dungeon. Lorcan kept close to him as he took a deep breath to brace himself and then cautiously looked through the narrow slit in the wall. What he saw took his breath away.

Aelin was chained to a chair while Maeve prowled around her like a caged tiger in front of her. Aelin was barely covered in a filthy shirt and leggings that were torn and had stains on them that were surely blood. Her face was gaunt and she looked exhausted but her eyes still held a hint of that fire that Rowan loved. She had not given up yet. Maeve hissed something that he could not hear and then brought her hand back and backhanded Aelin across the face. Her head snapped to the left violently.

“Where are the keys?” Maeve yelled her face as calm as ever, but Rowan knew from prolonged exposure that she was losing patience. 

Aelin dragged her head back to face Maeve and said defiantly, “I do not know.” Aelin’s face was covered in blood and so swollen that she barely looked like herself. 

Rowan took a step forward, but Lorcan held him back and whispered only loudly enough for him to hear, “Remember the plan. We are not equipped to fight Maeve head on right now. We only interfere if Aelin’s life is in danger remember. You said that. She can handle this.” 

Rowan jerked away from his touch to look through the slit again but did not make a move to go to Aelin again. 

Maeve bent down and sneered into Aelin’s face and said menacingly, “ You know where they are girl. I don’t know how you are hiding them from me, but you would not just leave them for anyone to find. I will find them and use them to control you and your powers and then I will use you to lure Rowan here so I can control him too. With the two of you at my side, no one would oppose me. You will belong to me.” 

Aelin just spit her blood in Maeve’s face and pulled at the irons that held her in the chair. Maeve slapped Aelin so hard she and the chair fell over leaving scratch marks down the right side of Aelin’s face. 

Rowan’s hands were clenched so tightly he knew it was drawing blood. Then in the corner of his eye he caught movement, and there was Fenrys standing at attention. Fenrys was watching, seemingly indifferent to what was happening in front of him, but Rowan could tell by his eyes that it was killing him to stand there and do nothing. Maeve snapped her attention to Fenrys noting his slight movement and ordered, “Get her up. If she won’t answer my questions, then we will see if she will count for us today.” 

Fenrys only hesitated slightly, but Maeve saw it and grinned, ‘How would you like to do the honors today Fenrys?” she asked sweetly. 

He hesitated again staring at Aelin lying on the floor and she was staring back at him. His face had gone red with the effort of disobeying the order. Aelin just nodded slightly and mouthed, “Do it.” 

Maeve did not notice as she was so fixated on Fenrys’ pain. Only then did Fenrys walk toward Aelin and pull her up from the ground. Two other fae moved to hold Aelin between them, and Fenrys slowly walked toward Maeve who had the whip in her outstretched hand. She had a small grin on her face as he took it from her unfurled it and turned to face Aelin. The two fae tore the shirt from Aelin’s back and turned her so that her back was toward the wall that Rowan was watching from. 

Lorcan had to hold Rowan back again when he saw the ruin that was Aelin’s back. Her tattoo was almost completely obliterated because of all the stripes across her back. His fireheart having to endure that again almost made him lose all reason. With a nod from Rhys, Cassian joined Lorcan in holding Rowan back. Lorcan just kept whispering, “It will be over soon brother. It will be over soon. She can do this.” in Rowan’s ear. 

Maeve with the smug grin on her face patted Fenrys on the shoulder, “10 lashes,” she told him and then called to Aelin, “if you count, if not, we start over as always.”

“Begin”

Crack. 

Aelin was silent. “Again”

Crack. 

Aelin was silent. “Again” 

This went on again and again until Aelin finally began to scream with each lash and fell to her knees unable to remain standing, but she still did not count. Rowan knew his fireheart was strong but Rhys and Cassian finally saw what made so many people come to Aelin’s aid. They both looked ready to jump in and stop what was happening as well.

At some point Cairn had come in grinning at the scene before him and interrupted. “Your majesty, if you still intend to use the girl, you may want to stop soon. I am not certain she can take much more; however, if you have decided you no longer have use for her, I will take her off your hands,” he drawled. 

Rowan struggled against Lorcan and Cassian’s hold. 

Maeve just looked at Cairn and said, “Again.”

Aelin fell silent no longer conscious. Fenrys let the whip fall to his side and hung his head in what appeared to be exhaustion. 

Maeve walked around him drawing her hand over his shoulder as she did and over to Aelin. She nudged Aelin with her toe and rolled her over. She was covered in her own blood and completely unconscious but still breathing. Rowan could see the rise and fall of her chest and breathed a small sigh of relief.

“Fenrys, heal her just enough to make sure she survives and then put her back in the box. I will know if you help her more. Then come up to my rooms there are some things I need you to do for me,” Maeve commanded suggestively and then she turned to walk up the stairs with Cairn and the others in her wake. 

Rowan and Lorcan both knew what that order meant. She was not asking him to do menial chores. Rhys and Cassian looked over questioningly, but Rowan shook his head. They had to wait for Fenrys to leave too because as much as they trusted him, Maeve could still force him to tell her what happened. 

Fenrys walked over to Aelin and gently rolled her onto her side. He began to heal the deepest cuts on her back slowly. He had tried to keep the lashes from overlapping too frequently, so there weren’t many that were very deep. While he worked, Aelin began to stir and she pushed away from him violently. 

“Shh, Aelin it’s just me. It’s Fenrys. I’m healing your back a bit before I have to put you back into the box. Do you need some water?” he asked. 

“Oh,” Aelin breathed shaking, “Fenrys… yes, I would like some water. Thank you.” 

She seemed distracted and her eyes kept darting around the room. Rowan knew that she could sense that he was near her and tried to will her not to say anything. He knew she was smart, but she was disoriented after the torture. Her eyes slide past him once and then she returned her attention to Fenrys. 

“I’m so sorry Aelin. I never wanted to hurt you and I…”

Aelin broke in and put her hand on his arm, “Look at me Fenrys. This is not your fault. You had no choice. She would have hurt you or Connall if you had not obeyed. You don’t owe me an apology for actions that were not your own.”

Fenrys nodded solemnly and held the cup of water to her lips. She took a small sip and then said trying to feign indifference, “Alright, time to go back I suppose.”

Fenrys wasn’t fooled, but he helped her up slowly from the floor and as gently as possible put the iron chains around her wasted body. When it came time for him to put on the mask, Aelin took an involuntary step back and Fenrys paused. 

Aelin took a deep breath, “It’s alright. Do it,” she ordered. So he put the mask on her and helped her into the iron coffin. Rowan could barely watch as Fenrys lowered the lid of the coffin. His fireheart alone in the dark again. 

Fenrys stared at the coffin for a few moments. “I will come to check on you… in the morning,” he promised and then went up stairs to meet Maeve.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic! Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments that you have. Also, any suggestions for where this should go. I am not finished with this yet. I have a general idea, but I'm not sure where to end it. Also, not beta read, so I apologize for any errors. If there are any tags you feel I should add let me know.


End file.
